criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Blows Chest
Father Blows Chest is the third case of Rising Shadow, as well as the third case to take place in Sinner's End. Plot Following the previous case, while tracking Edward Whimple's IP Address, the laptop Thomas was using blew up from the inside, lodging pieces of glass in Thomas' arm. Thomas then proceeds to go to the hospital. The team learns of a new murder, and Aeri goes to recover the body. She tells the team that until all the shards of shrapnel can be taken out his his body, Warden Stevenson is expected in a coma until then. After going to the scene and collecting the body, Aeri returns with it. The team then learns that the victim's name is Pietro Braun, and that he is Benjamin's father. Meanwhile, Aeri gathers a couple of items for evidence and brings it back for analysis. She brings back a phone, what she believes to be the murder weapon, and the surveillance tapes given to her by the librarians. The body is analyzed and DNA is found in the glass that is similar to Benjamin and Pietro's, meaning the killer is related to them. From the phone, the team learns that the victim seems to have had a heated argument with Janice, Benjamin's sister. Benjamin suggests checking Janice's house for any clues or evidence. The team then learns that the murder weapon was the library roof, which was made of glass. The team also learns that in order for the right amount of glass to fall on Pietro, that the killer must be skilled in mathematics. The tapes are then examined, and after watching them, a woman can be seen heading towards the crime scene, who is identified as Ludmila, another one of Benjamin's sisters. Aeri then heads over to Janice's place, to see what she can find. Benjamin interrogates Ludmila, and the team learns that Benjamin's birth name was Benoit, and she becomes a suspect in the case. Meanwhile, Jason interrogates Janice, but the team doesn't learn anything new, but she still becomes a suspect anyways. The team then learns that the library is run by Cesar, which is Benjamin's brother. After talking to Cesar, Benjamin faints and turns a bit green, and then Cesar becomes a suspect. Aeri returns to the office with a bag containing new evidence. She proceeds to put it in her desk drawer, locks the draw, and rushes over to Benjamin. He then mentions that Janice should have antidote, which is one of the items Aeri grabbed. She walks over to her desk, grabs the bottle, and gives it to Benjamin, while helping him sit up. Benjamin then regains consciousness, and asks Aeri what she found. Aeri tells Benjamin how she found a laptop with some bloody prints, and also a few papers that were lying next to it. After investigating the laptop, it is found to be open to a specific friendnet account, Stephan Darnett. Benjamin asks Thomas to see if Stephen had any other last names, such as Braun. The papers are then examined, and the team learns that they are bank statements. One was routed from Tina Ware, which is the victim's ex-wife, and she becomes a suspect in the investigation. Thomas begins to look up Stephan, to see if any clues or evidence can be found. The team then learns that Stephan Darnett is Benjamin's uncle, and he becomes a suspect. Meanwhile, the chemical that was used against Benjamin was analysed, and the team learns that it's a Hemlock based poison, known for being fast acting. The team then also learns that the killer must be skilled in chemistry. Aeri almost steps out of the station, but then suddenly suggests that the glass shards be printed, because there may be fingerprints left behind from the killer. Thomas then runs back and proceeds to print the shards, looking for a fingerprint. He then runs tests and the team learns an age, which was 29, and a gender, which was male. This means that the killer is younger than 29. After an analysis, the deceased Marina Darnett, Benjamin's grandmother, kind of becomes a suspect. Jason guesses that Janice did it, saying how it seems suspicious that she argued with the victim the same day he died, and that she also had the antidote for the poison Benjamin got poisoned with. Thomas then says that the analysis report is done and from it the team learns that killer is indeed a female, is the age of 26, and has the blood type A+. However, the name was glitched out, but it can be assumed that it is either Janice or Marina. Thomas needs DNA samples from both Janice and Marina in order to confirm who the killer is. Viola then proceeds to analyse the clue, and the team learns of the killer's hair color, which is brown. The victim had red hair, meaning the brown hair must belong to the killer. Thomas guesses that the killer was Stephan Darnett, saying how he was a chemistry professor, that was recently fired due to performing dangerous class experiments on the students. He also mentions how Stephan specializes in making poisonous chemicals and also specialties in coding and hacking. However, after going through all the evidence Ludmila Braun was found guilty of killing Pietro Braun. After talking to her, she admitted to killing Pietro, and the team learns that The Master told Ludmila to kill Pietro. The team then learns that SOMBRA is back up and running as well. Ludmila is then arrested afterwards. Stats Victim * Pietro Braun (Stabbed Repeatedly) Murder Weapon * Glass Killer * Ludmila Braun Suspects Ludmila Braun - Victim's Daughter * This Suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * This Suspect is skilled in Mathematics * This Suspect is skilled in Chemistry * This Suspect is 25 years old * This Suspect has brown hair Janice Braun - Victim's Daughter * This Suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * This Suspect is skilled in Mathematics * This Suspect is skilled in Chemistry * This Suspect is 27 years old * This Suspect has black hair Cesar Braun - Victim's Son * This Suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * This Suspect is skilled in Mathematics * This Suspect is skilled in Chemistry * This Suspect is 28 years old * This Suspect has red hair Stephan Darnett - Victim's Enemy * This Suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * This Suspect is skilled in Mathematics * This Suspect is skilled in Chemistry * This Suspect is 51 years old * This Suspect has brown hair Tina Ware - Prostitute * This Suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * This Suspect is skilled in Mathematics * This Suspect is skilled in Chemistry * This Suspect is 33 years old * This Suspect has blonde hair Marina Darnett - Victim's Mother-In-Law * This Suspect is related to Benjamin Jameson * This Suspect is skilled in Mathematics * This Suspect is skilled in Chemistry * This Suspect is 76 years old * This Suspect has grey hair Killer's Profile * The killer is related to Benjamin Jameson * The killer is skilled in Mathematics * The killer is skilled in Chemistry * The killer is under 29 years old * The killer has brown hair Crime Scenes * Library * Library Interior * Janice's House * Janice's Lounge Steps Main Story * Steps Here A Cop to the Madness (3/8) * Steps Here Navigation Category:Cases of Rising Shadow Category:Cases in Sinner's End Category:All Fanmade Cases